Offerings
by SaoirseParisa
Summary: "Nobody talked to her, noticed her, paid her any attention, and how could they? No one could see her. Her heart would always ache with sorrow as she watched everyone go about their day, knowing that she could never be among them. Her voice would never reach them, and she would never walk among humans." The Harvest Goddess suddenly starts receiving daily offerings out of nowhere.


The spring water was as pure as could be, just the way she liked it. It was the best place the Harvest Goddess could reside. Nothing else met her expectations. The bottom of the pool of water was visible from the surface, undisturbed by ripples unless someone put something in or stuck their hand in. But looking up from inside the spring, the surface was just as clear from her point of view. She could see everything and everyone who came within her line of sight, even from the bottom of her beloved spring.

Two girls wandering around the spring, enjoying the sweet morning air and the fresh, spring-scented flowers lining the grass. What were their names again? The Harvest Goddess heard someone call the orange-haired girl Anne, and the pink-haired girl was Popuri.

Ice freezing her home, leaving her trapped unless the sun shined its light on them, making everything thaw and melt into oblivion. Actually, she could leave at any time, even if her spring froze during winter. But there wasn't much to do, and nobody could really see her anyway. What was the point in trying to make herself visible?

The melodious sounds of laughter ringing through the air, the theme song of large gatherings and people whose hearts were full of happiness.

The roars of the waterfall, ever flowing, never stopping. Except in winter, of course.

Other than those things, the Harvest Goddess had very little to look forward to. She was a being to be worshipped, revered, loved by all...but she hadn't done much of anything. All she did was keep an eye on things and make sure nobody disturbed the forests, rivers, lakes, or anything else. Nobody talked to her, noticed her, paid her any attention, and how could they? No one could see her. Her heart would always ache with sorrow as she watched everyone go about their day, knowing that she could never be among them. Her voice would never reach them, and she would never walk among humans.

However, one day, something happened.

She happened to look up on one spring day, wondering if Anne and Popuri had stopped by. To her surprise, she didn't recognize the silhouette that stood before the water's surface. It was tall, with a big fluff of hair sticking out from it's head. She could hear a voice, only it was deeper and more masculine than that of Anne and Popuri. Was it a man? No, she was sure it was a man. Suddenly, ripples cut through the water's surface, and something fell into the spring. The Harvest Goddess reached up to grab whatever fell into the water. It was a small, dainty yellow flower. A moondrop.

Her sea green eyes widened as she marveled at the blossom in her hands.

"Is this...for me?" In the depths of the spring, her voice was nothing but white noise to those beyond the surface. Nothing like this had ever happened before. Why did someone drop a flower in her spring? Then, she saw the silhouette disappear.

She held the flower to her chest, finding it more beautiful than the sunlight dancing over the water, turning it into a liquid pool of pale amber.

This was not the only offering she would receive, and it wouldn't be the last time the man would appear before her humble abode.

The next day, down came another flower. The day after that, another one. Every day afterward, something new would float down into the water, right into the Harvest Goddess's hands. In spring, she received moondrops and toy flowers. In summer, down came the little pink cat flowers, with their delicate petals and drooping blooms. In autumn, the man dropped blue magic flowers into her spring. All of these little gifts told her one thing: someone knew she was here. Someone knew about her. Someone cared enough to take the time to find these flowers and give them to her, like offerings.

Another thought popped into her head.

"Can he...see me somehow?" She asked herself aloud, to no one in particular.

Something new arose in her chest. A desire to see this man and confirm for herself whether he knew she was there or not. He wasn't simply coming here every day for nothing. Maybe...she could finally have a friend. Someone who she could spend time with. Her heart thundered to life, and the throbbing made her hands fly to her chest. It was then that she made a promise to herself.

"First thing tomorrow, when he gives me another gift…" She whispered, her voice soft like the chime of a silver bell. "I'll reveal myself to him."

It was on a quiet November morning that it happened. The air was clear and crisp, albeit still frigid with winter's oncoming frost. The Harvest Goddess looked up at the water's surface, gazing at it dreamily, waiting for the man who always visited her. What would he bring this time? All of the flowers he left for her had wilted, which was inevitable, since flowers don't last very long when they're plucked from their roots and deprived of water and soil. Still, every flower he gave her was as valuable to her as gold. No gift could ever compare.

Ripples cut through the water. Something round and red dropped into the spring. The Harvest Goddess sprung from the bottom of her home, arms reaching outward, hands catching the offering. It was soft in her hands, even a little squishy. She held it close, looking down at it. She blinked hard.

In her hands was a single strawberry.

A red, perfectly ripe strawberry, luscious and juicy. Her favorite food aside from pineapples. The Harvest Goddess felt her spirit soar. For the first time in so many millennia, she felt light as air. Nobody, save for a very select few, knew that she loved strawberries more than anything else in the world. Her veins flooded with a new, crazed energy as she gazed upon the strawberry in her hand.

"A strawberry...he knows! He knows!" There was no turning back now. She needed to know who this person was, and she needed to know NOW. Without hesitation, strawberry in hand, she ascended past the water's surface in a flash of white.

Finally, she saw him. A man wearing dirty blue overalls, a red bandana around his neck, and mud-caked boots. His brown eyes were wide as saucers when he gazed upon this strange, beautiful woman floating before him. Just a normal man, the Harvest Goddess saw. But she didn't mind. He was her friend, the one who always gave her gifts, so that made him the most precious person in the world to her. But one couldn't jump to that conclusion too quickly. She needed to confirm it first.

"Hello," The Harvest Goddess greeted him, smiling sweetly. "Are you the one who has been giving me all of those wonderful gifts?"

The man adjusted his hat before sputtering, "Yes."

His voice was still young and somewhat boyish, like he was still in high school. But to the Harvest Goddess, it was as warm and kind as she always imagined it.

"Thank you so much. I will cherish all of your offerings," She told him. "May I have your name?"

"Pete. I'd very much like to...be your friend. If that's alright."

Her cup of happiness had been full before. Now it was overflowing, completely flooded. Yes, this man truly did like her! He wanted to be her friend! She was light as a feather. Someone truly did care about her. She couldn't stop herself from smiling so much that her cheeks hurt.

"I would be honored to be your friend, Pete."

The Harvest Goddess knew that their new friendship would be short in the grand scheme of things. She was immortal and could live forever. Pete would only live a certain amount of years, and would die. The pain of his eventual passing would definitely hurt. Of course, she had experienced this pain before. She knew she would have to prepare for the day that Pete would leave this earth for the afterlife. Nonetheless, as the Harvest Goddess wrapped her arms around her first new friend in many, many years, trapping him in a gentle embrace, her hope had sprung back to life. For now, she would never be lonely again.


End file.
